The present disclosure relates to generating a language section from tabular data in an electronic document.
Natural language processing (NLP) applications, question and answer (Q&A) creation systems and the like, utilize analysis of textual content of electronic documents to perform their various functions, such as answering questions and producing conclusions based on the textual content. While these systems may typically work with textual content, in some electronic documents, information may be presented as arranged in a table. NLP and Q&A applications may have difficulty processing information contained in the table.